zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of Hunter Foxer
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Characters * Nick Wilde,Judy Hopps,Clawhauser,Chief Bogo and Hunter Foxer Premise Nick and Judy brought justice to Zootopia again, they prevented the savages from destroying Zootopia after Hunter Foxer's evil plan, they arrested him after fixing the problem and intended to keep him there forever but that is about to change. Story One of the guards will take food to the Hunter at lunchtime, he went down to the cell, and noticed that something was wrong, Hunter was lying on the floor of the cell, the guard came in and came close to him, noticed that they were not breathing, he Turned to ask for help, when Hunter opened his eyes and attacked him with a blow from the head. '' Sorry buddy, but I'm not hungry, '' Hunter says. The alarms activated, Hunter noticed that the cops were descending so he broke into the back door and ran. A few hours Nick and Judy heard what had happened. '' He ran away? '' Nick says. '' It looks like Wilde, that's why you two have to catch him as fast as possible, '' Bogo says. "If Hunter ran away, can he turn predators into savages?" Judy asks. '' I do not think so, he knows we can heal them, he's doing something else, '' says Nick. "Wilde, Hopps you need to put it behind bars again, otherwise we'll have a lot of problems," he says. "Let's fix it, sir," they reply. Meanwhile Hunter returns to his hiding place, which was sealed by order of the police. '' Well, I'm sorry, Hank, but our partnership is over, '' he says. Hunter has a plan in mind, the mouse neighborhood, he plans to destroy it, but that's not his main goal, which involves Nick.Meanwhile the cops are planning to find him. "It's happening again," Nick says. '' Do not worry Nick, we'll get it, '' Judy says. "I know but I can not stop thinking about the people who can afford it, for Hunter's hatred," he says. '' He will not be able to carry out the Nick plan, we will not let him, '' she says. "That's it, carrots," he says. In the meantime Clawhawser found the last whereabouts of Hunter Foxer in the security cameras. "He appeared for the last time in the neighborhood of the mice, but I do not know what he would want there, I mean Hunter is a terrible criminal, I when I thought he was going to destroy the neighborhood because he did not destroy him" Says. '' His compliment is not just to destroy the neighborhood, '' says Nick. "It's you Nick, that's why he did not destroy the neighborhood, he wants you, and this is the trap," says Judy. "We have to go to his hiding place now," he says. '' Go quickly then, '' Bogo says. Then Nick and Judy go to the car towards Sahara Square, and when they get there they are surprised. '' The police tracks, this place was supposed to be under control, '' she says. '' It means Hunter has already returned here, '' he says. They slowly enter but can not find Hunter, he is not there, but they look at the camera and see him, he knows that Nick and Judy are there. '' You know I thought you were great cops, but you bit the bait right, '' he says. '' Hunter, do not destroy that neighborhood, this fight is between you and me, '' Nick says. '' I know Nick, but for me to win, I do not have to beat you, not necessarily, but they do, '' he says. Then he flees to the hood of the mice, but Nick and Judy quickly go back. "Carrots go with the car," he says. '' But you? '' She asks. '' He can run through the alleys, so he'll have to go after him on foot, '' he says. "Okay, be careful," she says. "Thank you," he replies. Then Nick sees the Hunter entering an alley near the neighborhood, but Nick is soon behind. "STOP HUNTER," he says. Hunter enters the neighborhood of the mice holding a tranquilizer, but Hunter is next to a small building of mice. "Hunter does not do that," he says. '' Lower the tranquilizer, '' he says. Nick slowly lowers it as ordered. '' You know Nick I hated you before, but when you locked me in that cell, I thought, the day I leave here, I'm going to break up with you, AND THIS DAY IS TODAY, '' he says. Then Hunter advances on Nick starting to confront him, they fight for minutes until Hunter knocks Nick down. '' Does this remind you of something Nick? The day you arrested me, '' he says. Then Judy arrives with a reassuring. "Let him go," she says. "If I let him go, you're going to shoot me anyway," he says. "No, I'll let you go, but let him go," she says. '' Nick,was lucky, we'll see you around, '' he says. Then Hunter runs off leaving Nick "Nick, are you okay?" She asks. '' I'm carrots, thank you, but why did you let him get away? '' He asks. '' I could not let him hurt the fox I love, '' she says. '' Was this going to win? '' He asks. "You're alive, the mice too, that's all I care about, so for me it's, we win," she says. '' Thank you carrots, '' he says. '' Do not worry Nick, wherever he is, we'll meet him, and let's win, '' she says. '' That is my carrots, '' he says. THE END Category:Fanon Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Predator Category:PEDRO PAULO 14 Characters Category:Hunter Foxer stories Category:Fox Category:Foxes Category:Police Fugitives Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:OC stories Category:Male character Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Male Category:Mammals Category:Mammal Category:Predators Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Citizen